


but dancing with the heart is another

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prom, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, you didn't get to go to a prom, did you?" Stiles asked slowly as realization dawned on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but dancing with the heart is another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ challenge comm stop_drop_howl for the prompt "prom night". I feel like I rushed it a bit but I only had 24 hours so I'm happy!

"- keeps talking about getting matching outfits, like matching her dress to my tie or something. Well, I guess it would be _my_ tie to _her_ dress because I can't imagine Lydia hasn't had her dress picked out since kindergarten."

Derek looked up then, words finally registering, while his arms were elbow-deep in sudsy water. He pulled the stopper out of the sink and grabbed the dish towel from Stiles' hands from where he sat on the counter. 

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, admitting that he wasn't paying attention.

"Prom! Remember? Me and Lydia doubling with Isaac and Allison and Scott and Kira?"

Derek thought for a second but then shook his head. "No, sorry."

"I told you at least a month ago when I had to put the deposit down on the suit," Stiles said, waving his hand. "Remember how Scott and I went together because he wanted to try to get matching suits and Lydia found us and basically threatened to de-ball me?"

Derek shook his head again, becoming super confused. Stiles sighed. "You know, super werewolf hearing only works when it's not _selective_."

"I _wish_ I could tune you out," Derek grumbled but didn't fight Stiles when he reached out and snagged the front of Derek's shirt to draw him in between Stiles' spread legs. 

Derek kissed Stiles' neck slowly, letting his tongue drag down to Stiles' collarbone and bit a little there, waiting for the shudder from Stiles' against his body.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Why did I say no to going, again?" Derek asked.

Stiles pulled back and blinked. "Did you want me to ask you?"

"You didn't?"

"Uhhhh, I figured you wouldn't want to," Stiles replied, confused. "All those people in the gym that's only half-assed made to look like it _isn't_ where we play floor hockey and that smells like three day old feet and salami sandwiches?"

"But you'd be there," Derek replied as he ducked his head to hide his face in Stiles' shirt.

"No, no, look at me," Stiles chided. "Do you want to come?"

"You're already going with Lydia," Derek protested, trying to pull away but Stiles locked his legs around Derek's midsection and locked them at the ankles. 

"Derek, you didn't get to go to a prom, did you?" Stiles asked slowly as realization dawned on him.

Derek shrugged. "Was in New York working and getting my GED."

"Fuck," Stiles breathed. "I didn't even _think_."

"You shouldn't have to about that stuff," Derek replied with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, I should! We're together, right? What's mine is yours and all that shit?"

Derek rolled his eyes but smiled. "I guess?" Stiles unlocked his ankles and pushed Derek back gently before he hopped off the counter and dropped to the floor on one knee, then took Derek's hand.

"Derek Hale, will you go to prom with me?"

Derek rolled his eyes again and half-heartedly tried to brush Stiles off but he was blushing while he did. Stiles rose to his feet and kissed Derek quickly, then pulled out his cell.

"Who are you calling?"

"If we're doing this, we're doing it right, okay? I'm giving you the whole prom experience."

"Er, Stiles, that's not necessary. I don't know if they'll even let me-"

"Hey Lyds! It's me. Yeah, got to cancel our date for the prom but I promise it's for a _really_ good reason!"

Stiles wandered off into the living room, leaving Derek behind and wondering what the hell he got himself into.

***

Three weeks, two suit fittings, four Lydia Martin visits and a lot of second thoughts later Derek was staring at his apartment door, waiting for Stiles to show up.

Lydia hadn't been all too happy with Stiles' news that he couldn't accompany her to the prom but she was more than willing to let taking Derek suit shopping make up for it. 

Derek wasn't sure which life he did so badly in to deserve this.

He had to admit, though, the suit she finally made him pick was not only nice but very Derek. It wouldn't last more than two seasons, at most, she'd said but the leather trim on the lapels was a an appreciated touch. He was a little less sure about the bright red vest underneath, though.

He didn't have time to worry about it any more because there was a knock at the door that was distinctly Stiles. Derek took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair before crossing the few steps and pulling it open.

He was sure about the red.

Derek's eyes widened as he took in the bright red, loud, ostentatious and totally _Stiles_ red suit his date was wearing. He was so taken that it took Stiles' wolf whistle for him to snap back to himself.

"The feeling is mutual," Stiles said as he let his eyes rove up and down Derek's body while his tongue slipped out to slide across his fuck-me lips.

Derek reached out and grabbed both of Stiles' lapels to pull him into the apartment. Stiles laughed as Derek pushed him up against the wall by the door and leaned in to cover Stiles' mouth with his own. His laugh turned quickly to a moan and even for an 18 year-old Derek was amazed at how fast he felt Stiles' hips rolling against his own.

Stiles grabbed at Derek's shoulders, crunching up the fabric and trying to pull him closer while he let Derek's tongue seek out every secret place in his mouth. Derek's mouth swallowed Stiles' soft hums until Stiles seemed to come back to himself and carefully let go of Derek's suit.

"Mmm nope, nope. We can't do this," Stiles gasped, pulling back from Derek who continued to kiss him across Stiles' cheek and down his neck until Stiles forcibly pushed him back gently.

"We can stay here, pretend prom is here," Derek told him and felt like whining when Stiles shook his head.

"We're doing this right," Stiles insisted.

"I didn't realize prom was a thing for you," Derek said.

"It's not. Not really. I mean, fun last party and all but I want _you_ to have this. And I want to give it to you and do it with you. I want to go to prom with you," Stiles replied, settling his fist lightly on Derek's chest, right over his heart.

Derek nodded and took an extra step back. "I appreciate that you're going to all this trouble for me."

Stiles grinned. "You're worth it."

***

"Want to take my car?" Derek asked once they got downstairs to the lobby of his building. Derek held out the keys to his SUV but Stiles shook his head.

"Thought we'd take my ride tonight," Stiles replied and opened the doors with a sweeping motion. Derek furrowed his brow, confused, until he stepped outside and saw the stretch limo waiting for them.

"You…" Derek pointed.

"Me."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm kind of the best."

Derek rolled his eyes but when Stiles offered Derek his arm he didn't refuse. When they got to the limo the driver stepped up to open the door for them and they slid inside.

As soon as they were seated Stiles started playing with the buttons on the roof console, figuring out which ones did what. When he found the one that put the partition between the driver and passengers up he left it down but sat back in the seat, satisfied. Derek raised an eyebrow.

"I want to know how to put it up for when you blow me on the way home," Stiles replied with a shrug. 

Derek shifted closer to Stiles on seat and ducked his head. "Who says we have to wait until later?"

"Believe me, I'm on that page with you. But if we show up looking less than perfect or get anything on these suits Lydia will _kill_ us. She wants pictures of everyone. And it's the least we can do for her since I left her scrambling."

"I suppose you're right. But it's been a while since I could say a girl was causing me to have blue balls. This _does_ feel like high school again," Derek snarked. Stiles laughed and whacked him lightly on the stomach.

"Oh, wait!" Stiles said suddenly, sitting up and reaching across the limo to a small fridge. He opened it up and gave a small fist pump. "We're doing this right." Stiles sat back and showed Derek a small plastic container with a red boutonnière in it. Derek didn't say anything but smiled as Stiles managed to pin it on him properly on the first try. 

"I didn't get you anything," Derek said.

"I thought black flowers would be a little weird, if we're going really matchy."  
 Derek leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of Stiles' head. "I'll make it up to you later."

"You better believe it," Stiles replied wickedly.

***

Stiles was right.

The gym totally smelled like three day old feet and salami sandwiches. It'd been so long since he was last in this gym and last smelled that odor so it was probably worse for him than Isaac or Scott but he still didn't know how they could stand it all the time. Stiles looked amazing, though. 

He worked so hard to make sure Derek got the experience he missed out on so long ago and even if it reminded him of being back at the school and that age again, it was the effort that he appreciated above all. Stiles enlisted the help of the rest of the pack to give Derek a memory of something that was fun and happy.

Long ago, Stiles had told him about the winter formal that he took Lydia to those years ago and how he had to demand she dance with him but this time it was she who demanded dances from the pack, even getting Derek on the floor for more than one song. He danced with Allison and Kira, as well, and even let Scott take him on a turn around the dance floor while Stiles laughed his ass off on the sidelines and Lydia took video.

Stiles drank the spiked punch and got happily tipsy, giving off a warm feeling and a cinnamon-based scent that drove Derek crazy. His jacket was lost, discarded somewhere on a table so Stiles could dance and jump around uninhibited. The girls were all barefoot and even Derek lost his tie somewhere, although Stiles loosened it for him, pulling him into a hot, wet kiss.

"Was this everything you hoped it would be?" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear when they were clinched together on the dance floor during a slow number. Derek had one of Stiles' clutched between them and the other pulling him flush against his body as they barely moved to the music.

"Oh yes," Derek replied sarcastically.

Stiles pulled back a bit to look Derek in the eyes. "I'm serious. I wanted this to be fun for you, too, you know."

Derek nodded. "It is," he replied honestly. "I'm actually really surprised at how good a time I'm having. I don't think it would have been like this at my own prom."

"Course not," Stiles replied, his eyes shining in the dim light of the gym. "Especially since I'm betting you wouldn't have gotten blown behind the school at your own prom."

Derek blinked as Stiles started to pull them back away from the dance floor but Derek didn't move.

"Stiles," he hissed. "We can't do this outside!"

"Locker room, then?" Stiles asked innocently.

"We can't-"

"Please, you don't think half the couples in this place haven't at least tried tonight to find somewhere to hook up? The difference is, we're going to do it. And Derek?"

"What?" Derek replied hoarsely as Stiles started to lead him to the side doors of the gym, hidden behind some white gauzy material and white-lighted fake trees.

"This is my prom too. And I want to blow my incredibly hot boyfriend at the prom. I want to wrap my mouth around="

"Let's go," Derek cut in roughly, grabbing Stiles' arm and leading the way they were already going.

Stiles laughed as they pushed the doors open and ran outside. It wasn't a particularly romantic setting but the idea that someone could come outside and catch them made it hotter. 

Stiles pushed Derek up against the wall beside some benches and the equipment locker for the outdoor sport equipment and kissed him hard. Derek let Stiles take the lead, let him direct Derek's head and tongue the way he wanted them. 

Stiles let his hands push under the lapels of Derek's suit jacket, curling his hands into the warmth of Derek's chest. He let his hands find Derek's nipples and worried his nails over them until they were hard under his fingertips. 

"You have no idea how much I'd like for you to bend me over right here and fuck me so loud that everyone in the gym could hear us," Stiles whispered against Derek's lips.

Derek moaned and brought his hands up to cup the sides of Stiles' jaw but it was a fleeting touch because Stiles ducked out of the way and opened Derek's shirt buttons one by one and kissed his way down Derek's chest. 

Derek let his hands move through Stiles' sweaty hair, pushing it back and forth through his fingers until it was completely messy and in disarray. When Stiles bit at Derek's belly button Derek's hands tightened and pulled at Stiles' hair and Stiles grinned against Derek's hard abs. 

"You love it," Derek murmured.

"I love everything you do to me," Stiles mumbled back. He sank to his knees then and rubbed his cheek against Derek's tented pants, feeling the hard line of Derek's cock through the material. He breathed through the material, tonguing Derek until Derek jerked a little on Stiles' head, silently conveying that he wanted more.

Stiles watched Derek from under his thick lashes as he unbuckled and unzipped Derek's pants. He reached his hands down the back of Derek's pants and pulled his body forward and buried his face in the exposed front of Derek's underwear, breathing in deeply, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Derek whined, low in his throat and felt his body want to start the shift. He felt the prickles in his hands from his claws and his scalp itch with ungrown hair. His whole being was screaming out to be with his boyfriend the best way it knew.

Stiles pushed Derek's pants down, letting them pool on the ground. The next part Derek knew well because Stiles always spent an insane amount of time looking at Derek in his boxer briefs.

"God, I love this sight," Stiles breathed. He ran his fingertips up and down Derek's thighs lightly, until he felt goosebumps on Derek's skin. "I think you should invest in some jockstraps, okay?"

Derek grinned. "And why's that?"

"Because I want to fuck you while you wear them and watch you be too much for them and spill out of the fabric. I want to see how hot you'd look with your dick hanging out of them and waiting for me to get you off. I want you to walk around your apartment wearing only them for a whole day and see how long I can go without jumping you."

Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles' hand to bring it to his cock that was pulsing in his now-rather boring seeming boxer briefs. 

"If you suck me off right now I think something can be arranged," Derek rasped out. Stiles eyes flashed up at him and he licked his lips before pulling Derek's underwear down to join the pants.

Derek's cock hung in front of Stiles' face, already fully hard and leaking bigger drops of pre-cum than usual. Stiles licked the tip to catch it on his tongue and let the taste settle before leaning in to suck on the head. He swirled his tongue around the head and over top in a swift, repeated motion until it felt like his tongue couldn't understand the texture any longer. 

Stiles knew this wasn't the time or place to be practicing his improving deep-throating skills so he kept to shallow bobs, moving deeper onto Derek's cock but not enough to choke himself. Derek's hand settled on the back of Stiles' head and moved with Stiles' motion, fingers twitching at times when Stiles ran his tongue over particularly sensitive veins and skin.

Stiles sucked one of his fingers into his mouth while he moved on Derek's cock and, once it was wet enough, let it slide between Derek's legs and tease over his hole, causing Derek's cock and whole body to jerk.

"Jesus Christ, Stiles," Derek moaned from above them.

Stiles used his other hand to slide along Derek's cock at the base, meeting with his lips in the middle in a counter movement. All Stiles could register was the feeling of Derek's hard cock pulsing into his mouth and sliding over his tongue as he massaged the skin around Derek's hole and perineum. 

It wasn't until Derek's hand tightened on his head that Stiles came back to himself and realized he could hear the noise from inside the building clearer than before. He looked out of the corner of his eye, loathe to stop now, and saw the gym door was open a bit and he could hear some voices floating out.

Derek's body was trembling and resisting all at once, trying to get Stiles to stop but still on the verge of coming. Stiles shrugged so Derek could feel it and used his tongue a little more forcefully.

He felt Derek's body tighten up and his cock jerk hard in his mouth before he came in Stiles' mouth, salty and hot and thick.

Stiles kept his mouth around Derek's cock, uncaring of who saw him because what the hell? He was graduating anyway.

Stiles worked his tongue lazily around the head of Derek's cock until he slumped back against the wall and tapped on Stiles' head. 

The door was closed again.

"Worth it?" Stiles asked, looking up with swollen lips and glassy eyes.

Derek panted and ran his fingers down Stiles' cheek. "You have _no_ idea."

***

"You know, there is something else I thought about doing on prom night," Derek said as they left the school with the rest of the pack and headed out to their respective limos. 

Stiles dropped his voice, even though he knew at least Isaac and Scott could hear him still. "Blow me in the limo?" Stiles asked hopefully, remembering their earlier conversation.

"Sort of. I'd actually really like to fuck you with you standing in the open sunroof," Derek replied into his ear. Stiles stopped short, jerking Derek back with him.

"You did _not_ have that in mind for your prom when you were a teenager," Stiles replied. Derek could hear his heart rate already skyrocketing.

"No, but now you do, too."

"Fucking right," Stiles breathed. He grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him along quickly, yelling out, "Great night, everyone! See you at the after party!"

"After party?" Derek asked as they slid into the limo and Stiles was ripping off his vest.

"I told you, the whole prom experience, Derek. Now get ready, we have a long night ahead of us."


End file.
